fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Data Squad: Teammates and Heroes from Another Universe
"Well, here we are. DATS." said Anthony. "Wow, for a secret headquarters it's pretty obvious." It was true, DATS was smack in the middle of town. They walked into the doors, up the elevator, and into the meeting room. "No way." "Commander Johnson, I have brought the new recruit." It was then Sean realized that Anthony's Commander was, The Rock. "Again, NO WAY!!! You're Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson!" He turned to look at Sean, "Please just call me Dwayne, this is my partner Patamon." There was indeed, a Patamon on his shoulder. "Now, Anthony and Sean. I want you to meet the other members of DATS, as well as our other new kids." Sean seemed excited, "Are the others famous like you, Sir?" "You'd be suprised." This made Sean even more excited. "Hey, Commander Johnson, Anthony. Who's the new kid?" said a brunette dude about 17-18 years old. "I know one thing, he could be related to Shaq." said a blonde girl about 16-17 years old. "Actually David, Emily, this is my cousin Sean and.... Where's Renamon?" On cue, she faded into view. "Here I am." Then Sean was staring at the duo, "I know you guys. You're David Henry and Emily Osment! Wait, how did you guys become DATS agents here in Massachusetts?" David ended up telling the story, "Well, we were shooting our shows and when the day was over we both had our Digivices and Digi-Eggs in our apartments next to our computers. Mine was a light blue egg with a yellow V shape on it hatching into Veemon" "And mine was a red and white striped egg hatched into Hawkmon." Then the two digimon appeared next to their respective partners. "Hey there, I'm Veemon. Pleasure to meet ya." Veemon ran up and shook Sean's hands and Renamon's paws. "I am Hawkmon, it is wonderful to make your aquaintence." as he bowed respectfully. Dwayne walked over to the 4 and their digimon, "Now that these intros are done, lets meet the other new recruits." "Sir!!!" everyone shouted. As the group walked over to a door, it slid open revealing a few familiar faces to Sean. "Lucas, Doran, Sam, Jeanette, Jessie!!!" He ran up and h9gh-fived the quintet. "You're the other new members?" Lucas, "Yep, this is my partner Betamon." A small, green fish-looking digimon with a big orange fin was sitting next to Lucas. Doran, "This be Gabumon!!" A big, wolf-thing digimon was standing at shoulder length with Doran because of the horn. Sam, "This is Agumon." A big yellow dinosaur digimon stood next to Sam with big white claws and big green eyes. Jeanette, "This is Salamon." A small, puppy-like digimon with a golden colar sat in her arms. Jessie, "The little guy behind me is Kotemon." A small kendo armor covered digimon hid behind her. *ALARM, ALARM, ALARM* "What is it!!" asked Dwayne, Emily ran to computer to find out. "There are 3 major disturbences. One just outside the town, one in the Digital World, and one across the Multiverse." Dwayne racked his brain a little, "Okay split up. Anthony, Sean, and Lucas travel to the area in the Multiverse. David, Sam, and Jessie go to the Digital World. Emily, Doran, and Jeanette go engage the enemy outside." The two gates that travelled to the Digital World and the Multiverse were set. "Renamon, ready for our first mission?" "As ready as I'll ever be." "Dorumon?" "Yep, I'm roarin to go!" "How 'bout you Betamon?" "I'll be there with ya Lucas." Then they saw a swirl of Data, and then they were floating. "Whoa, this is so cool." said Sean as they drifted through the Multiverse. "So where are we headed?" Anthony, "To a universe where Digimon Tamers and their Digimon are batling rouge Digimon and avoiding a group called Hypnos." Sean sighed, "This should be fun. Digi-Modify Vs. DNA Charge." Anthony shot him a glare, "Remember, we can't risk running into our Universal Twins." Sean shot back, "Why not?" "Unknown, but it can't be good. Just try to blend in, and our Digivices can give our partners human forms." Sean looked confused, "Really?" "Just push the middle and left buttons at the same time." Anthony did this and Dorumon changed into a 16 year old dude with purple straight hair that covered his left eye, brown eyes, a white shirt with the red insignia on it, purple jeans, black sneakers, and a light purple vest with little wing markings on the back. "Now you try." Sean did as he was told and Renamon transformed. She was now a 14 year old girl with short blond hair that went up in two spikes to represent her fox ears, black eyes, a white sleeveless jacket with a yellow fur frame on the hood, a dark yellow long sleeve shirt, her same armbands, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Whoa, Renamon.... you look.... great!" She blushed a little at this and rubbed her left arm, "Thanks, Sean." Now Lucas pressed the buttons and Betamon transformed. He was a 12 year old boy with spiky orange hair, red eyes, a green t-shirt, white belt, blue jeans, and light green sneakers. "Not one word." warned Betamon, while Renamon couldn't hold back an "Awww, so cute." 'This is gonna be a long mission' thought Sean Category:Fan Fiction